


a hundred heartbeats high

by gothyringwald



Series: state of the heart (harringrove tumblr fic) [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: 'So, your place, huh?' Billy says. His eyes are still blazing but it's not the thrill of the fight that lights them, now.Steve crowds Billy against the tree and says, 'Yeah, my place,' into his mouth.Running from monsters leads to kissing under the stars. And then the kissing leads to more.





	a hundred heartbeats high

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I've been sitting on for a while (and another one I have to thank socknonny for reading over/cheerleading)!
> 
> It’s the one year anniversary of my first Harringrove fic and I feel like I should've planned something special (I don't know why, but it would've been nice) but, uh, yes—have this shower sex PWP I wrote up a few months ago! Happy anniversary to me! Haha
> 
> And thank you to everyone who’s read/commented on/kudos’s my fic this past year. It’s meant a lot! <3

Trees blur past Steve; twigs and small branches break beneath his pounding feet. His heart thunders, the wind rushes in his ears, and Billy is running behind him, breathing hard.

Their way is lit by moonlight that slithers through cracks in the forest's skeletal canopy, Steve's flashlight dropped some way back, Billy's batteries flat. Steve still holds fast to his bat, though his hand aches. Everything aches.

Billy stumbles and Steve pauses, grabs Billy's hand, and tugs. 'Come on,' Steve says. They keep running, hand in hand.

Steve doesn't know how far they've run, how long they've been running for. They'd been fighting a pack of demo dogs, keeping them at bay while the others did the important part. But there were too many and so they ran.

They stop, finally, and Steve sags back against a tree, still holding Billy's hand.

'Think we're clear?' Billy asks.

Steve shakes his head, gasping. 'I don't know.' He looks around, listens. It seems they're alone, seems like they haven't been followed. 'I think so.'

Billy looks down at their hands, then back up to Steve's face. He's pale in the moonlight, skin glistening with sweat. Steve flushes and starts to pull his hand away, starts to apologise, but Billy squeezes his hand tight. Pulls Steve close, so their noses are almost touching. He looks up at Steve, brow furrowed, eyes blazing.

Without thinking, Steve drops his bat, fists a hand in Billy's hair and kisses him. Billy kisses back. He tastes like sweat and blood and Steve moans as Billy slips his tongue into his mouth. Desire pitches in his stomach, sweet and hot.

There's a crackling noise and Steve jumps, jerking away from Billy. He swallows thickly, heart thudding. The noise comes again. It's the walkie-talkie Dustin gave him. He takes it off his belt and pushes the button. 'Hello?'

'Steve?' It's Dustin.

'Yeah, it's me, buddy,' Steve says. 'Is everyone safe?'

'We're fine,' Dustin says. 'Where are you? Is Hargrove with you? Are you OK?'

Steve looks around. He recognises the area. 'We're near my house. And yeah, Billy is with me. We're fine, too.'

Steve hears Dustin sigh with relief through the crackly speaker. 'We thought…'

'I know,' Steve says. 'Sorry. We just kept running.' Guilt flashes through him when he realises everyone was worried and he and Billy were _making out_. He runs a hand through his hair.

Billy is unusually silent, staring at Steve in that way he does. It's unnerving but Steve doesn't turn away. Can't turn away. Billy reaches out, runs his hand down the side of Steve's neck. Steve sucks in a stuttering breath.

Dustin starts to say something else, something about meeting up, and debriefing, Steve thinks. But Billy runs his tongue along his lip and Steve's pulse jumps. So Steve says, 'We're gonna go back to my place. It's late. We'll, uh, we'll see you in the morning,' gaze locked with Billy's.

'OK,' Dustin says, but he doesn't sound convinced. 'Are you sure—'

'Sorry, buddy, you're breaking up,' Steve says. 'Think it's the batteries. Gotta go.' He turns the walkie-talkie off and clips it back to his belt.

'So, your place, huh?' Billy says. His eyes are still blazing but it's not the thrill of the fight that lights them, now.

Steve crowds Billy against the tree and says, 'Yeah, my place,' into his mouth.

__

'Your folks home?' Billy asks, as Steve eases the back door open.

Steve's skin feels tight from dried sweat and the memory of Billy's mouth on his. They'd spent countless minutes making out in the woods before Steve reluctantly broke away and led Billy back to his house.

'Maybe,' Steve says. He hopes they aren't. Hopes they have one of their dinners. 'Be quiet, just in case.'

He toes off his shoes, tells Billy to do the same, then leads Billy across the lounge and up the stairs, footsteps light and breaths heavy.

'It's OK,' Steve says, as they step into the dark hallway, 'they're not home. Their door's open.' He turns to Billy. He's soaked in gooey monster blood and viscera and Steve thinks he shouldn't look as hot as he does. 'Wanna get cleaned up?'

'Yeah,' Billy says.

'You can take my bathroom,' Steve says, then pauses. He runs his gaze from the top of Billy's head, down to his toes, then back up to meet his eyes. 'But my parents have a pretty big shower.'

'Yeah?' Billy straightens up, eyes dark, a flash of white teeth as his lips part in a feral smile. 'How big?'

Steve crosses the hall, hooks his fingers into Billy's belt loops and tugs. 'Big enough.'

__

Water splashes against the tiles, hits Steve's skin, washes down the drain in a swirl of black and brown and red. It stings where he is bruised and sensitive, stings because it's hot and he's cold.

Billy stands before him, back to Steve, water tracing the path of his muscles as they shift and move beneath his skin. Steve reaches for the soap, lathers it in his hands. He smooths them over the expanse of Billy's shoulders, thumbs under his shoulder blades, the tips of his fingers curling into tan skin. Billy shivers.

Steve leans forward, presses a kiss to Billy's neck. He trails his hands down Billy's back, skimming his hips, before moving them around to rest either side of his belly button. Billy leans back into Steve, reaches around to fist a hand in his hair, turns his head so they can kiss.

It's sloppy, but it's hot, Billy biting at Steve's mouth, catching his lower lip between his teeth. Steve gasps as he runs his hands up Billy's chest, flicks his nipples with his thumbs. Billy moans into the kiss, twists his hand in Steve's hair. It sends a spark of pleasure-pain through Steve, makes his cock twitch against Billy's back.

'You like that?' Billy asks.

'Yeah,' Steve says, kissing down Billy's neck, sinking his teeth into Billy's shoulder.

Billy gasps and braces one hand on the wall. 'Do that again,' he says, and so Steve does. Harder. Runs his tongue over the mark he's left.

'What, uh, what do you want?' Steve asks, tracing a finger along the impression of his teeth.

Billy turns and kisses Steve, one hand cupped around his jaw, the other curling into his waist.

'Fuck,' Steve says when his erection slides against Billy's. He urges Billy to move against him, hands tight over his hips. 'That's good.'

Billy hums, scrapes his teeth along Steve's pulse. He settles one hand on the small of Steve's back, threads the other back into his hair. His short fingernails dig into Steve's scalp, scratching as his fingers twist.

Maybe it's crazy to be doing this, especially tonight, but—fuck—it feels good and Steve figures he can care about crazy later. Right now, all he cares about is touching Billy, tasting him, making him come.

Billy moans as Steve grabs his ass, fingers sinking into firm flesh, pulling their hips flush together. Steve backs Billy into the wall, slots his thigh between Billy's, pushing up. He presses Billy's hand to the tiles above his head, rubbing circles into Billy's palm with his thumb. 

Their cocks slide together, the way made slick with water and suds, and sparks shoot up Steve's spine. 

Steve bites along Billy's jaw, catches his earlobe between his teeth, tugging. Billy rolls his hips up against Steve's, again and again. Sinuous and slow. His face is flushed with pleasure and the heat of the water.

'Fuck, Harrington,' Billy pants, mouth slack.

Steve kisses Billy on the mouth again, curls his hand around Billy's cock, relishes the slick, hot feel of him. 

Billy's head thunks back against the wall, neck arched, and Steve bites down on his pulse, sucking. Maybe he shouldn't leave another mark but Billy isn't stopping him and the hot clean taste of Billy's skin and the heavy feel of Billy in his hand is dizzying and he can't think straight.

Billy slides his own hand between them now, grasping Steve, and Steve groans into his neck. It's a little awkward, because their hands keep bumping, but Steve is past caring. Just watches his cock slip through Billy's fist, eyes fluttering as Billy's thumb flicks over the head.

The liquid tension that's been coiling in Steve's gut finally snaps and he comes, teeth sinking back into Billy's neck. He speeds his hand up and Billy follows moments later, a tight formless noise ripped from his throat, thighs tensing between Steve's. It's fucking intoxicating. 

Steve rests his forehead against Billy's for a few moments, trying to catch his breath, until Billy says, 'Water's getting cold.' 

Steve huffs a laugh and reaches out to turn the water off with a shaking hand. 'Maybe we should dry off,' he says, running a hand over Billy's arm, fitting his palm to the curve of Billy's bicep.

Billy nods—'Yeah'—but he pulls Steve in for another kiss even as the water cools on their feverish skin.

__

When they're dry, but still naked—their clothes are stiff with dirt and blood and Steve is too tired to take them downstairs to the laundry—Steve says, 'You can stay tonight. If you want.'

Billy gives him a long, closed-off look and Steve's stomach clenches. But then Billy tilts his head and smiles, wide and hungry. 'Sure,' he says, 'why not?'

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Pink Thing by XTC, a song I can't listen to without blushing/giggling. Haha. But it was just kinda perfect for this fic.
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
